User blog:Ghosthands/Talk page archive
Talk page was getting cluttered with old messages. Time for some spring-cleaning. Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Encyclopaedia of the BZPRPG Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan I've started editing. I'm BenLuke-116, if it isn't obvious. Was that an auto message or are you stalking me? Locations As you have probably seen, I went ahead and added all the Locations, all that remains is adding the Major Events, more Notable Locations, and the Koros. Also you should probably create the category Locations since that's what I catogorized them all as. Toa Onarax 04:21, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Apologies, even after browsing the pages repeatedly I did not see that. Yes I'm an idiot. As for Changes to the BZPIII, heres how I figure, if we were to put all that info along with the plot advancements on one page The page would get crowed instead you set it up like this on the main page. In effort to make things easier for you, I added all the pages to the Regions catogories and added the Landscape Heading, I didn't add anything to it though. Once more I apologize for my stupid blunder.Toa Onarax 01:27, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Heading Full Article(Link This) Heading Heading Kalama to Ghosthands Each heading would have a smaller amount of info compared to the main page, thus making the whole page neater. Once more apologies, please accept this as a peace offering. Toa Onarax 13:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. I was happy to hash that out for you. XD Yes, you have my thanks though really the community is probably the one thanking you more than me for giving me the excuse to post that so they can really figure out what the Marines are about. Kalama and Ta Rahkshi 19:39, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ghost, any ideas on the kind of song that would be playing for an intro trailer for the Ussalry and the Footmen? I've got some for the other four but I'm kind of lacking on those two. Sorry. Above was me. Still getting used to having to activly sign stuff here. Kalama and Ta Rahkshi 20:12, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Little bit of everything to be honest but it's leaning towards rock. Ta-Koro Guard (Metal), Ga-Koro Marines (Metal), Kalama's Raiders (Alternate), Le-Koro Gukko Force (Rock), Ko-Koro Arctic Watch (Orchastral/Soundtrack), ????? (A little something familar for those who've played MNOLG). It's just an idea in my head. I've been thinking about learning flash to get it off the ground but I really have no idea where to start looking to actually learn it. XD Kalama and Ta Rahkshi 21:34, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I take you REALLY like Yorlonda and want a page for her? I'm seeing her all over your Profiles.Kalama and Ta Rahkshi 19:01, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Because you DID mention her in both Lohkar and the Crew page. I'm sure your crewmates when they get their pages up will mention her too. XD Kalama and Ta Rahkshi 19:43, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Any case I'll take care of Yorlonda Later. Right now I'd just like to bask in the success that is getting NINE characters posted and organized. Kalama and Ta Rahkshi 21:51, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Awww you're not using any of the locations I PM'ed you? Or are you planning to add those in later? Kalama and Ta Rahkshi 20:54, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Was looking at your map of Po-Wahi. Stlll waiting on more for the other maps? Was just sitting around looking at Lei's page thinking about her and how suddenly she and the other Marines came to life. I just find her so adorable and the way I wrote it out... I startle myself sometimes on how well I wrote out each of the Marines. Makes me want to go back and re-do Kalama's profile. Well it would be wrong for me not to take a LITTLE bit of pride in my work... okay yeah perhaps little might not be the right word. Don't you ever read over something you think is amazing and it turns out the author when you looked to see who wrote such a work was you? I often go back over the old Adventures of Bolt and Crew comedy I wrote with Bolt, Toa of lighting a few years ago and end up burst out laughing at the humor wondering who the genious behind it was only to look at the poster and realize it was younger me. Do you do that? Kalama and Ta Rahkshi 22:48, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Next time you pull a stunt like that, INFORM ME! I'm highly aware of everything being done to my content which INCLUDES MASS DELETION. Minor alterations, I don't have a problem with. Moving content, no argument here. Massive alterations WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE OR PRIOR CONCENT? That's asking to get shot in the face. I don't care who you are. You could AT LEAST given me a forewarning so when I get notice something's changed and I find THE ENTIRE PAGE IS GONE I don't freak out. I don't mince words. That's why it's short. You can be the bossman all you like but you take that additude into the real word and that metaphor of being shot in the face you'll fight might actually become a reality. Yes you'd be surprised that a lot of people expect a personal message alerting them to things. We did that in the Army and a lot of corporate buisnesses, despite general announcements, would send a message to people directly affected by their actions. We call these messages Memorandums or "Memos". You may have heard of them. Notes like that inform people what's going on. THAT'S how you keep things running smoothly. Kalama and Ta Rahkshi 19:24, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Character Template Colors Hey, is there a way to make it so that the Character Template color can be changed? That's an awfully generic blue (in my opinion, of course), and I wouldn't mind seeing it in other colors... Is it even possible? And if not, can it be made possible? Just a thought, and I don't expect you to even consider it for some time. With the wiki just starting up, there are far more important things to take care of. Thanks. ckmc (talk) 21:25, 12/13/2011 21:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. At any rate, it looks way better than the blue ckmc (talk) 22:27, 12/13/2011 22:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Lohkar What, I didn't do that, all I did was link a few pages and add a picture. Computer glitch maybe? Catogories I haven't catogorized any pages as Bounty Hunters. Toa Onarax 22:29, December 13, 2011 (UTC) It's fine just remember not everything on this wiki is my fault XD. Toa Onarax 22:58, December 13, 2011 (UTC) *Sees note on front page* Love you too GH. Couldn't help myself. They demanded content and the call was too siren to resist. :P Kalama and Ta Rahkshi 22:52, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Ocean of Fear I've got a question, should we make a page for Ocean of Fear seeing as how it is the prequel for a few of the characters on the Wiki,(Visc Family, Lohkar, Raknar, Nikaron.) My bad forgot to sign Toa Onarax 00:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I also have a question. (The post above wasn't me.) Can I make a page for the Visic Family? Or at least a catagory? Cause there's four (Six if you count Virthee and Zygad) of them, and I think that deserves something.(Considering that there six is the size of a regular Toa Team, it makes since to make a page for them if we make pages for Toa Teams.) BioBeast 00:10, December 14, 2011 (UTC) '&nsbp'? Hi GH. It's Pirok. Just wondering, whenever I make a page, there's a sign at the top saying '&nsbp'. I think. How do you get rid of it? PirokVa 21:24, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Image I guess this is your Pirate's treasure. Interesting, I see one object in there that brings an interesting quote into my mind. XD "I've got a jar of dirt!" TDC I've already looked into it. He sure has a wide variety of weapons and treasure, along with a very cool chacacter design. TDC On the topic of this photo, how'd you get the blue Arthron? AFAIK, they weren't released in any set. PirokVa 17:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Another editor problem When one tries to use italics, it changes it to bold. I've tried editing, but it isn't doing anything. PirokVa 09:45, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, it's the inverted commas that do it. PirokVa 09:48, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Mystix When will we be able to make pages for species? PirokVa 08:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) There's already a catagory page up. Recommend you stick the template on that page. I'll be linking together the catagories for easier navigation inna bit. Kalama and Ta Rahkshi 17:19, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Species So, can we make species pages yet?BioBeast 19:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Location Stadardizing Well all I did was add the category Canon to each of them. Toa Onarax 19:33, January 4, 2012 (UTC) About the latest announcement. I've split off the article part of the page Island Liberation Squad from The Category page. I'm working on doing the same for the others. --BenLuke 21:56, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Question What is the exact difference between Factions and Groups? How many members must a group have to qualify as a faction? --BenLuke 21:17, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts